monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Resurgence
Monster Hunter Resurgence is a fan game Idea made by Hastur the God Damn Unspeakable. Story The game takes place a million years after a great extinction that killed was believed to have killed off almost all monsters in the franchise, including brachydios, rathalos, laviente and nargacuga, If that didn't kill them than the loss of prey and rivaling monster did. A million years later and the same monster or monsters behind the calamity threatens to bring upon an even bigger mass extinction, as well the assumed extinct monsters suddenly appearing out of no where catching everyone off guard. Now the bringers of the calamity must be put back to sleep before every monster and human is reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes. Low rank story: Finding the culprit of the calamity High rank: Preparing to take down the culprits and rediscover the forgotten monsters G rank: hunting down the culprits, Helodoros and Botanarru New monster types! Mollusks- A wide variety of land and water dwelling creatures like snails, sea stars and squids. usually have soft bodies with a few exceptions, and sometimes have shells. Saurian Wyverns- Wyverns that resemble lizards and turtles and cannot fly or swim. usually scaly but can have leathery skin. Fanged Fish- Predatory fish that are known for being much more aggressive than normal fish and live exclusively in water with some exceptions. usually resembling sharks or prehistoric predators like dunkleosteus. New Weapon Types! Twin Blade- A weapon with two different forms. Form 1 dual blades linked together with chains. They have the same move set and even the demon mode gauge but it can't go demon-mode. Form 2 A single sword with two blades. Its can be swung gracefully and has a unique attack where it shoots one of the blades reaching enemies from a long distance. New Ailments Delusion- Causes hunter to hallucinate things like other monsters and companions that aren't really there. Soul Blight- Like the frenzy, it has a gauge. once the gauge is full the hunters life gauge will be halved and cannot be fixed until it wears off. The build up is slower than the frenzy and if you survive your health gauge will reach max capacity. this ailment is unique to the Elder Dragon, Doroshavak. Flagship Monsters! Cathala- Feline Dragon- Elder Dragon Brashoga- Electric Impaling Wyvern- Brute Wyvern Drellago- Mining Wyvern- Leviathan Gibfernus- Combusting Ape, Flaming Ape God- Fanged Beast Kthalus- Ancient octopus of the depths- Mollusk All New Monsters Flying Wyverns Terrezu, Oridavos, Asudoth, Gabbermaw, Gluttonous Gabbermaw, Sapphire Gabbermaw, Insecorax, Gargyl, Glavok, Daemolian, Zaludor, Frigidoran, Igualoth, Oragalon, Volimaru, Gezaladeu, Halbaderus, Peltharius Psuedo Wyverns Velonox, Lamioth, Pogu Pugo, Crythallas, Icaris, Bukumla, Granadur, Haugadotha, Obsidian Odibatorasu, Volcanic Ukanlos, Radiant Paria Puria Bird Wyverns Bulcaros, Porroth, Ligao, Dentalis, Athtoru, Monora, Phenatador, Cazadura, Thorodakuru, Sacadrioth, Beradok, Umbrodao Therapod Bird Wyverns Ovirapto, Alpha Ovirapto, Guanapto, Alpha Guanapto, Pyrapto, Alpha Pyrapto, Incisapto, Alpha Incisapto Brute Wyverns Brashoga, Toxidoloth, Barbaros, Tarbodus, Speraviruk, Pachydoran, Akumara, Tukkora, Aburus, Ogamdora, Goliaboros, Granite Barroth Fanged Wyverns Duldora, Quartz Duldora, Aravoth, Sabrellion, Flinroth, Skulkurath Snake Wyverns Coboros, Medusoroth, Wrysk, Wryskal Piscine Wyverns Elacoru, Sturgeos Saurian Wyverns Mizi, Aragex, Saros, Torvus, Iron Torvus, Ogamra, Kumadra, Emruga Leviathans Drellago, Luster Drellago, Diamond Drellago, Vinyaga, Ralaung, Bogua, Emperor Bogua, Burulago Amphibians Iradoru, Shaladura, Silvara, Bogradahla, Glass Bogradahla Herbivores Stegoros, Gaffa, Triuku, Equudos Fanged Beasts/ Pelagus Gibfernus, Charred Gibfernus, Demonic Gibfernus, Lycanthra, Hyenos, Hyenodrome, Lupos, Lupodrome, Cerberos, Cerberdrome, Upyrimus, Karamposu Fanged Fish Dunukleon, Stignos, Arowgala Carapaceons Ignudus, Dejimuron, Agidoros, Felaxnius, Sikishos Temnocerans Tartartula, Chrysalach, Mullados, Paridasia, Assashrada Neopterons Venador, Axelid, Venadoroth, Ravadoros, Konchudrome, Apratisk, Mandidoth, Ancylo, Fullmoon Ancylo Mollusks Eloog, Erathagog, Brittalisk, Corrosura Elder Dragons Cathala, Helodoros, Botanarru, Doroshavak, Omniarias, Gavora, Urago Virodai, Urago Malithoth, Avalian, Darumulos, Nikius, Mianus, Judiuka, Khaezor Ancient Species Ancient Species are a new concept introduced in Monster Hunter Resurgence. They are powerful creatures that have changed very little over millions of years. some are almost as powerful as elder dragons and seem somewhat god-like, however they still fit into the categories of other monsters, hence the term ancient species. They are known for being larger then most monsters in their category and a few can be fought in their own area or an area where elder dragons are usually fought. Note: Lynians and Elder Dragons cannot be Ancient Species Flying Wyverns Psuedo Wyverns Sadamuk Bird Wyverns Zozura Therapod Bird Wyvern Theromoralis Brute Wyverns Gojorodan Fanged Wyverns Snake Wyverns Piscine Wyverns Saurian Wyverns Leviathans Saizura Amphibians Durumlara Herbivores Fanged Beasts/ Pelagus Fanged Fish Carapaceons Temnocerans Klatha Neopterons Mollusks Kthalus Returning Monsters Note: monsters that didn't go extinct will be in the Italic font Flying Wyverns Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Seregios, Espinas, Espinas Sub, Espinas Rare, Gravios, Black Gravios Psuedo Wyverns Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Akantor, Barioth, Sand Barioth, Ukanlos, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Barioth, Sand Barioth, Paria Puria, Bird Wyverns Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-ku, Yian Garuga, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco Therapod Bird Wyverns Jaggi, Jaggia, Great Jaggi, Baggi, Great Baggi, Wroggi, Great Wroggi Brute Wyverns Barroth, Jade Barroth, Brachydios, Raging Brachydios, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Duramboros, Rust Duramboros, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Abiorugu, Giaorugu, Fanged Wyverns Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre Snake Wyverns Remobra, Najarala, Tidal Najarala Piscine Wyverns Lavasioth, ''Plesioth, Green Plesioth Leviathans ''Gobul, Ludroth, Royal Ludroth, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Abyssal Lagiacrus Amphibians Tetsucabra, Beserk Tetsucabra, ''Zamtrios, Tigerstriped Zamtrios Herbivores ''Mosswine, Apceros Fanged Beasts/ Pelagus Kecha Wacha, Ash Kecha Wacha, Gogomoa, Rajang, Furious Rajang Carapaceons Hermitaur, Kusubami, Daiymo Hermitaur, Plum Daiymo Hermitaur Temnocerans Nerscylla, Shrouded Nerscylla Neopterons Vespoid, Vespoid Queen, ''Seltas, Seltas Queen Lynians ''Felyne, Melynx Elder Dragons Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Dire Miralis, Chameleos, Shagaru Magala, Jhen Mohran, Dalamadur, Shah Dalamadur, Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Ceadus, Goldbearded Ceadus, Alatreon, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Garuba Daora, Shantien, Inagami, Myo Galuna, Gogmazios ??? Gore Magala, Chaos Gore Magala Unclassified Laviente, Violent Raviente, Berserk Laviente Places Main Areas (areas you can free hunt in) Rainforest Mangrove Bamboo Forest Great Savannah Frozen Tundra Rocky Mountain Volcanic Wastes Crystal Cavern Expansions Halloween Edition Christmas Edition Category:Fan Game Category:Hastur the God Damn Unspeakable